Let's Go Home
by idiot9
Summary: Grace Williams has only seen her Danno cry twice so far. He was her superhero, and superheroes didn't cry, but her Danno did. *Spoilers for season 2 episode 15


Grace Williams has only seen her father cry twice so far.

The first time was when her mother and Step-Stan were taking her from New Jersey to Hawaii. She had been staying with her Danno the entire week before they left, and on the last day, when her mommy came to pick her up, he had hugged her so tightly that Grace almost couldn't breathe, but she didn't mind. She was crying so hard she couldn't care.

When he pulled back to press a kiss to her forehead, Grace was surprised to find the tears on his face. Her daddy was a brave man; he was a policeman who fought bad guys and saved the good ones. He was her superhero, and superheroes weren't supposed to cry, but Danno did.

He framed her face gently and told her, "I love you forever, Monkey. It doesn't matter wherever you are or whatever you have done, I love you forever."

"I lo…love you forever too, Danno," Grace sniffed as she buried her face in her father's shoulder. "I don't want to go without you."

"Me either, baby, but I promise you as soon as I wrap things up here, I'll go over to Hawaii, okay?"

Grace had nodded then, knowing well that her Danno always kept his promises to her. And indeed, her father arrived at Hawaii just a few weeks after she settled in her new home, surprising her with a hug and a trip to the ice-cream place at the mall.

The second time Grace saw her father cry was today, when they were in the hospital and the doctors had just finished poking and prodding her with thermometers and flashlights and other things she couldn't name.

He sat beside her the entire time, holding her hand. When the doctor stepped out after ordering her to get some food and lots of sleep, and her mother left to see Step-Stan briefly, Danno picked her up and put her in his lap, angling her in a way that she was sitting sideways so she could see his face.

"Monkey?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened today, baby. I'm your daddy, and I'm supposed to protect you, but I didn't," he said, his voice sounding funny. "I'm so sorry. It was all my fault."

Grace shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, daddy. You told me not to go with strangers and that you'd send mommy or Uncle Steve to pick me up if something was wrong with you, but I still went with the bad guy because he was wearing a policeman's uniform. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, Danno." She was crying by the end of her last sentence.

"Oh, Gracie," her father hugged her tightly, just like the time when she was leaving for the airport. And just like last time, he was crying, too. "No, no. It was my fault. I almost lost you today, sweetheart."

"I'm here, daddy, I'm here," she assured her father, hand clutching his shirt like she used to do when she was little.

Her Danno nodded, unable to speak. Just then, the door opened, and her Uncle Steve stepped in.

"Hey, how are you doing, Gracie?" He asked her as he offered her a soft smile.

"Okay," she replied.

"Tired?"

She shook her head again. "Not really," she answered, but then let out a small, involuntary yawn. The truth was, she was tired, but she didn't want to leave her daddy. She was afraid that if she left him, she would wake up to find him gone.

As if hearing her thoughts, her Danno asked her, "Do you want to stay with me tonight, Monkey?"

"Yes, please," she tucked her head under his chin.

"I'll go talk to Rachel, Danny, and you guys get ready to leave," her Uncle Steve said before stepping out.

"Come on, Gracie, let's go wait in the hallway."

Her daddy poked her gently in the sides. She squirmed and giggled before jumping off his lap and turning to reach for his hand. Together the two of them walked out of the room hand in hand to wait for Uncle Steve.

Minutes later, her uncle appeared with her mommy behind him. She looked tired.

"Grace, sweetheart?" Her mommy asked as she knelt down in front of her. "Are you sure you want to stay with your father tonight?"

"Yes," Grace answered.

"Okay, but let me talk to him for a moment first, honey. Is that alright?"

Grace nodded, and her mommy led her daddy into the room they were just in to talk. Without anything else to do, Grace looked up at her Uncle Steve.

"Do you and Danno want to stay at my place tonight, Gracie?" he asked her.

She had stayed at Uncle Steve's place a few times before, and she really liked it because it was right beside the beach, and Aunty Kono would give her surfing lessons when she was there as well. "Okay," she smiled, and her Uncle Steve smiled back.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked after a few seconds, tugging on his hand. "Thank you for keeping Danno safe today."

The corners of his mouth lifted up as he bent to pick up Grace and hugged her close. "You're welcome, kiddo."

When the bad man had captured her, she overheard him say that he wanted to hurt her Danno, and it made her really scared.

She wasn't scared for herself, however, Danno had taught her how to be brave. She knew he would find her as quickly as he found Dolphin Trainer Annie because he was the bestest detective and bestest daddy in the world, but Grace didn't want him to get hurt when he looked for her.

Uncle Steve had once told her that Danno would do anything to keep her safe, including getting himself hurt. He, however, had also told her not to worry, because he would do everything to bring her father alive and well back to her everyday, and Grace trusted Uncle Steve.

Uncle Steve kept his promise; her daddy was unhurt when he found her in the warehouse, and for that, Grace loved her uncle even more.

"I love you, Uncle Steve," she told him.

Grace watched as he blinked in surprise before answering her. "I love you too, Gracie."

Just then, her mommy and daddy stepped out of the room, so her Uncle Steve set her down on the floor.

"Sweetheart, will it be alright if I stay with you tonight as well?" She asked.

"Okay," Grace was more than willing to have both of her parents with her tonight, but then she suddenly remembered her little brother. "What about Charlie?"

"He's with Grandma and Grandpa Edwards, darling."

"Oh. Okay."

"Should we go home now, Gracie?" Her Uncle Steve asked.

Grace bobbed her head, and reached out to take her Danno's hand, and also held onto one of her mommy's as well. "Let's go home."

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN:

Idiot9: Please forgive me for producing such a badly written story, folks, but it is in the middle of the night, and my brain isn't functioning very well at the moment...Writing in Grace's point of view was hard; I kept slipping into a more...adult-y voice...So, yeah, sorry about that...But still, please read and review:)


End file.
